Talk:Companies
How to Contribute to this page - PLEASE READ Please follow this format. companies will be organized by alphabetical order. 'A companies' *'company starting with a' *'other company starting with a, etc.' Minuteman 4.jpg|name of company under photo in gallery I think this could be organised a bit better than listing each one in a massive page, category pages are for this. Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm 16:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't category pages just lists of every PAGE in a specific category? meaning we'd still have a page for every little company. I've already adjusted the formatting for the page to be more compact than it was before - origionally each company would have its own heading and gallery, now it's organized so by letter, one A gallery, one B etc. No matter what we do, there will be alot of stuff added to the wiki. I just think it's better that it all be on one page instead of a handful, since only a handful of the companies have more than a sentence to be said about them. Play2often 17:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC)play2often New (but radical) idea. Bare with me here, I know we're pretty dang far in with the article but what if we changed the layout so that it is in a table, like: and of course have it in aplhabetical order. It would make the sections look a bit neater (instead of having the pictures seperate from the company name. And it would completely get rid of the need for "sections". Here's an idea of what I mean: http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Companies. (with just what was mentioned above though.)Dunewolfz - Catch me if ya' can! 16:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) This is definetly better than the current layout, and this should also be used on the vehicle pages too really Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm 20:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) --What I'm afraid of though is that because of the effort needed to change the entire page, most people would easily oppose foregoing such a massive project. We could, however, make a new page "List of companies" and make the talbe-oriented page there, and once finished simply compare and have a vote on which looks better. Also we'd have to have the name of every company before we make the page (so that we know how many columns and rows are required). Dunewolfz - Catch me if ya' can! 20:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that format would work as many companies, especially those of MSA, don't sponsor a specific vehicle. I never meant for this page to be something we put a huge amount of effort or thought into, just something put together with a list of all the companies, not a lot of details about them. 23:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC)play2often I didn't mean it like that, those companies would simply have a "dash" where the "where used" portion would be. However, there are multiple companies on the tracks that would say what track they appeared on in the "where used" section would be. Dunewolfz - Catch me if ya' can! 23:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC)